Never To Know
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: A take on the real book. This version is put in Prim's POV and should hopefully be acurate.The title derives from the fact that Prim will never know what it is like to enter the games. By Rainstorm. I do not own The Hunger Games! They belong to Suzzane!
1. authors note

Just a quick authors note most of this book is even more fictional than the original one because we have no idea what happens to prim during the book.

**Most of the names that I have made aren't in the actual book. If I get some of the details wrong I'm sorry because I don't have the book on me it's being borrowed by someone I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully no flames will be given.**

**If you disagree with something that I have written please tell me. And if you have any ideas about what might happen then do not hesitate to review saying so.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Xxx Rainstorm. Xxx**


	2. prologue

Prologue

Dream of the future

I twist and turn lost in dark dreams, dreams I hope won't be the future I skip from Katniss being tribute to me and I run and run but I can't get away it's chasing me ahh help!! It's all dark and gloomy I see a girl it's impossible to tell who it is, running, running for all she's worth then being grabbed at by hands, dark twisted hands then the scene switches and there's a boy he's not moving only writhing in pain at least well, I think it's pain and although no sound penetrates this nightmare I can almost hear him crying out. It change's again the mist is red there's a golden glow just penetrating the red light a seemingly peaceful island in a river of blood. This time sound does come through and I hear cries of pain, fear and for help. I can't imagine what this dream means then suddenly a face featureless and scary looms ahead with a dark twisted hand reaching up spear ready to throw and I know this is the end.

I jolt upward trying to blink the sweat out of my eyes and trying not to wake Katniss I climb out of bed and snuggle up to mother with buttercup at my side and eventually I drift back into a dreamless sleep.


	3. chapter1 the reaping

**Hey this story was written by rainstorm just to let you know and I hope it's good! Might be deleted if I can't think of anything to do anyway please keep reading and reviewing and I hope this turns out to be the best Hunger Games story you've ever read!**

**By the way I don't own Hunger Games!**

**(In Prim's POV)**

CHAPTER1

The Reaping

I woke up that morning in my mother's bed and immediately saw that Katniss was gone. I knew that she would probably be out with Gale hunting and gathering and I knew she would be safe but I wanted her with me on this terrible day.

Which day is this? Oh, well, this is the day of the reaping and I Primrose Everdeen, just twelve years old and today I will face one the most terrible trails in my entire life. The Reaping. The Reaping is almost a contest it is a draw to pick which person shall go to the capitol this year and be slaughtered. All the names of children between 12 and 18 have their names entered for The Reaping and although I only have my name in there once I'm still worried I'll be picked. Does that make me a coward? No. Of course not but in district 12 the word tribute means corpse. No one in district 12 has won for ages and that defiantly shows. I cuddle Buttercup, my cat he's no beauty what with his squashed up nose, half ear and mangy yellow eyes but I love him and I think well, he loves me back. I get up slowly trying not to wake mother and I creep downstairs to see if Katniss is back yet, she's not so I tiptoe back upstairs but there's no point mother's already up she's sitting absentmindedly on the bed stroking buttercup. When I walk in she turns her head to look at me.

"Prim." She says "Prim we need to get you ready." I don't need to ask what she means it's the reaping that's what I need to be ready for.

"Ok." I reply with no enthusiasm. Well who would have any? What a stupid question! The _careers _of course those brutes the ones who have been trained all their lives for the Hunger Games no one in district 12 is a career only the rich districts have them like 1, 2 and 4 district 12 hates them they're unfaithful but I have to stop thinking like this. I get dressed into Katniss's first reaping outfit it's too big though and as mother's trying to tuck the back in Katniss walks through the door and dumps her bag on the small table and past right by us then got into the bath we had filled for her.

After a while she got out and went to the beds and I saw her pick up my mother's only fine dress it was lilac blue with matching shoes, she holds it up and says "are you sure?"

"Of course. Let's put your hair up too." She towel dries it and braids it up on the top of Katniss's head.

"You look beautiful" I say in a hushed voice

"And nothing like myself." She replies hugging me I'm worried for her with her name in the reaping 24 times I'm pretty safe my name is only in there once so it's pretty unlikely I'll be chosen.

My blouse has become un-tucked at the back again Katniss smoothes it down,

"Tuck your tail in little duck!" she teases

"Quack!" I giggle

"Quack yourself!" she replies with a light laugh the kind only I can draw out of her.

"Come on let's eat." She says and gives me a quick kiss on the top of my head. We walk downstairs together and I see the greens and fish that Katniss brought home already cooking in a stew but we'll have that for supper. And we decide to leave the strawberries and bakery bread for the evening meal so for now we have milk from my goat Lady and we at the rough bread made by tessera grain I certainly don't have much appetite.

At one o'clock we head for the square. Attendance is compulsory unless you are to sick to leave your bed. Officials come round to see if anyone is still in their homes if so they are immediately imprisoned. It's a pity, I think, that the reaping has to be held in the square. It's surrounded by shops making it one of the few pleasant places in District 12. There are bright banners hung all around the square but it does nothing to help lift the mood no one is ever happy at the Reaping why would they be? And nothing is private either there are camera crews perched on top of buildings adding to the effect.

People silently file in the children all have their heads down and shuffle their feet unwilling to take those steps, steps that might lead them to their death. I'm near the back being 12 and I can't see over the heads of the taller, older children in front of me. I look round and see all the families of the eligible kids lined up holding each others hands seeking what little comfort they can get. But there are others too people with no loved ones or have been to so many reapings that they no longer care it's these people who are passing bets around on which child will be chosen. As I'm thinking Effie Trinket has climbed on stage. Personally I think she's rather scary with bright white teeth and neon pink hair even her spring green suit seems garish in the soot covered streets of district 12. Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year.

He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires; the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games. The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch — this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use, the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen." To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest of us battle starvation.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor. Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middle-aged man, who at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible, staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk. Very. The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off. The mayor looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Effie Trinket. Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Her pink hair must be a wig because her curls have shifted slightly off center since her encounter with Haymitch. She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest you in front of the entire nation It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me. Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And suddenly I know what's going to happen a moment before it does.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

**A/n what did you think?**

**Rainstorm: hey you may know me from warriors but if not I say hi! And I have new partners for this story dshanti and minimouse! **

**Dshanti: yeh! We're Rainstorms friends I've actually read The Hunger Games but minimouse here hasn't!**

**Minimouse: yeh! But I think Rainstorm is such a great author that I already understand it!**

**Rainstorm: (looks embarrassed) yes… well… anyway people reading this I'd like to say: thanks for reading and please read more oh! And review yes I need lotsa reviews!**


	4. chapter 2 tributes of twelve

Chapter 2

Tributes of 12

No! It can't be I'm one in a million! It's not fair! To be picked out of that pool only to be taken to the capitol and readied for slaughter! I can't believe this, no I won't believe this. As I take a trembling step forward I hear hushed murmuring, as there always is when a twelve year old is chosen, I know by the numbness in my limbs that my face is drained of colour as all the blood rushes away leaving me an unbelieving husk.

"Prim!" I hear a strangled cry "prim!" Katniss is running toward me as I'm about to mount the steps and she pushes me behind her.

"I volunteer!" she gasps, " I volunteer as tribute!"

There's confusion on the stage there hasn't been a volunteer in district 12 in decades and the protocol is a bit rusty traditionally a name will be read out then any volunteers will step forward like Katniss did well she ran forward. In some districts where the _careers_ live winning is such an honour that they are all eager to participate but not here. This is district 12 where volunteers are all but extinct.

"Lovely!" Effie Trinket's voice jolts me back to the present

"But I believe there is a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers and if one does come forward then we, um…" she trailed off looking unsure.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor he's looking at Katniss with a strange expression on his face.

"What does it matter?" he repeats let her come forward.

I run forward screaming hysterically I wrap my arms around her, tight." No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim let go." She says her words are harsh but I can see she's trying not to cry. "Let go!" I can feel someone pulling at me and suddenly Gale lifts me up away from Katniss and I'm thrashing round trying to get back to her but Gale is so strong I can't get away.

" Up you go catnip." He whispers to her. He carries me away to mother. As she reaches the top and shakes Effie's hand Effie gushes, "well bravo! That's the spirit of the Games!" I personally think that she's finally relieved to have a district with some excitement." What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Her voice cracks as she says it.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister! Don't want her to steal the glory do we?"

Glory? I think glory! It's not glory it's certain death!

" Come on everybody let's have a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie continues to trill this out as if it's a world-class championship! But no one claps not even the people with betting slips because most of the people in district 12 know one of us and Katniss's death sentence isn't something to be happy about. I can see that Katniss is seconds away from crying and Haymitch comes up and throws an arm around her shoulders.

" Look at her! Look at this one!" he stares at the crowd. " I like her! Lots of…spunk!" he says this triumphantly. " More than you!" he then releases Katniss and stumbles up to the edge of the stage. "More than you!" he repeats he's staring right at the cameras is he insulting the audience or is he so drunk that he's insulting the capitol? But we will never know because as he opens his mouth to say more he promptly falls off the stage. It's clear he's unconscious.

"What an exciting day! And there's more excitement to come! It's time to choose the boy tribute!" Effie warble's this out like an over enthusiastic sparrow. She makes sure her hair is secure and crosses over to the podium and chooses a name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I've never actually met him but he's in Katniss's year and I know he's the baker's son. I watch him as he makes his way toward the stage he is medium height with ashy blonde hair that falls in a low fringe across his head and blue eyes that show alarm. Again Effie asks for volunteers but no one steps forward he has two older brothers one is probably too old for the reaping the other just won't. The mayor yet again, another year, reads out the treaty of treason. After that I watch Katniss and Peeta shake hands. Then they turn back to the crowd as the anthem plays and Katniss looks straight at me and tries to smile.

After what seems an age we are allowed to see the tributes. I hate that word, I hate this trail, and I hate the hunger games! Already their names are falling from the records, families have stopped calling them Katniss or Peeta it's now, _the tributes._ I climb onto Katniss's lap and fling my arms around her neck. She hugs me back and starts telling us in hushed tones what we need to do whilst she's gone, only gone not dead, I tell myself. She tells us that I'm not to take any tessera and that mother should sell poultices and herb tinctures on the market to make money. Lady will have to supply milk and cheese or even cream for selling and eating. That Gale will hunt for us and make sure we don't starve. I listen barely hearing the words with my head on her shoulder smelling her scent and drinking in everything about her that I can. For all I know it's the last time I'll see her alive and in the flesh. No! I will see her again! Against the odds she will come home she will, she will, she will!

As we walk away I brush tears out of my eyes I don't want mother to see, she's walking ahead with a strange expression on her face. I can't ever read her she just always seems so distant. It's as if well she's never really there only her body but not her spirit. I shake these thoughts away as she speaks to me,

"We have to believe Prim we have to believe."

"Believe what mother?" although I already know the answer I want to hear her say it but she doesn't.

"It we have to believe it!" her voice has more animation in it that I've heard for a long time. But she doesn't offer an explanation. She doesn't need to. Mother turns her face toward me and I see in her eyes that against her brave words that she's afraid, really afraid because once again she's lost someone who's dear to her.

No! I think to myself. Katniss isn't gone. Not yet. Not yet. Never she will be back I have to believe that it's the one thing I can do for her. Once again tears well up in my eyes and I make no attempt to stop them. They course down my cheeks making them smart in the cold air but I don't care. I'm too tired too care. All my caring used up on Katniss. I wish, oh! How I wish that I could take time backward right up too the moment when our father died. No, before that too when we were all happy and just live there in that time, before Katniss turned twelve and had too have her name put into that little silver bowl that predicted doom on two people every year. Back too a time when I was a carefree little girl. But that will never happen no one can turn time back. But I wish they could, I wish they could.

Moments later we reach our house. Inside it seems empty because no one has been there for a day. Just too think that just this morning I had been milking Lady and making cheese. I suppose in all the other houses except the bakery people will be celebrating that they went another year without losing anyone. It's kind of sad really, what the Capitol has forced us too but well when did they care about us? Never! that's the answer, never! It's so unfair punishing us for things that people did before we where born! I mean, what do the rich people of the Capitol do all day. My thoughts are leading me nowhere. I climb into bed fully clothed and try to block out all thoughts I'll have to get up later too watch the other reapings but not yet. Not yet.

Mother and me are sitting down in front of the battered television sitting on the tiny table in the front room. We are watching all the reapings in all the districts, all in order.

District 1, a tall blonde girl with sweet green eyes is picked, I see a women looking proud but slightly worried: Glimmer, that's the girls name she shouts it. Yuk! What a strange name! The boy from District 1 is also tall but with dark hair. I don't hear his name.

District 2 the girl is sturdily built and she looks tough and strong. I pray Katniss never comes up against her. The boy tribute is chosen but a monstrous boy leaps forward and volunteers his eyes gleaming. What a fool I think.

District 3 has a small girl not a 12 year old but older you can tell it in her face but her name doesn't spring out at me. The boy is bigger but has no lasting impression.

District 4, both the tributes have tough wiry limbs you can see that they are also careers.

District 5 I noticed that the girl had a particularly sly look and amber eyes, she reminded me of a fox. The boy was small and thin not exactly a physical wonder.

District 6 both of the tributes made no lasting impression; they were skinny, short and didn't look like they would survive.

District 7's tributes were also unremarkable just like 6's

District 8 had a girl who looked slightly dim I wished her luck because she was one that looked likely too be ripped apart. The boy was tall but skinny with long brown hair.

District 9 the girl was a very odd looking individual it might have been her clothes (mismatched and at odd angles) but something in her face was just, well, different. The boy was ashen faced and desperate looking.

District 10, the girl was unremarkable unkempt hair and tattered clothes. The boy had a limp and twisted foot. Poor lad to be chosen, he wouldn't last a day.

District 11, a twelve year old! She looks so small. She has dark brown hair and dark eyes, Rue, that's her name, Rue. It's a wild flower. The boy however, he has dark skin just like Rue but the similarities stop there. He is tall and muscled. He looks sullen and forbidding. I bet he's going to survive a long time.

Now it's district 12's time I don't want too look but I have too. I hear my name being called out and me taking a trembling step forward and Katniss running forward and flinging her arm around me and saying she's volunteering. Then there's the stony silence. Peeta steps forward when his name is called out. He and Katniss shake hands. The anthem plays and the television flashes. The reaping video has finished.

A/n

**Rainstorm: sorry if I got any of the descriptions wrong because twinkles is borrowing the book.**

**Twinkles: don't call me twinkles! Anyway! I hadn't read it and I wanted too!**

**Dshanti: anyway! This is the end of chapter two as I'm sure you've realised we hope you like it and that we wish too tell you that the next chapter will be along soon, well as soon as Rainstorm can be bothered to write it!**

**Rainstorm: yes… well… next chapter soon!**


	5. chapter 3, the Parade, scores

Just to let you know nothing much happens in this chapter and most of the scores that I give the tributes will be fictional because I don't actually have the book on me as I write this but please try to keep up with me. Thanks and please read. By the way this is all made up, as we don't actually know what happens to them but hey hopefully it'll make sense. By the way now I will give every tribute a name. So after all that come to the conclusion, this will be a very short chapter.

To Hungergamesfan51, I know that I am quoting the book because I'm trying to keep it similar too the actual text. Like for instance keeping the text the same so that people won't criticise me. But thanks anyway for the input.

Chapter 3

The parade, scores

A couple of days later, I walk into my house to see that mother's put the television on.

"Ah! Prim you're just in time!"

"In time for what?" I've no idea what she means.

"The parade is about to begin." The parade. Oh! She means where…

We sit down to watch the tributes in their carriages. Some are splendid. Others not so.

First district one ride out in a silver carriage and white horses. They wear bright clothing. They are usually the favourites. A procession quickly follows we wait in tension for district 12 although we know the outfits aren't going to be very good because coal mining isn't exactly graceful. When they do ride out we're in for a shock. They are both wearing a black unitard but that's not stunning it's the cape and headdress. They are literally on flame. Mother gasps. I worry for Katniss what if the fire burns her? But then I notice that they are smiling and waving from the top of their midnight black carriage and it's matching horses. They are bright jewels in a puddle of murky water. A light in the darkness. Obviously that fire isn't real fire just another one of the Capitol's inventions. You can tell it goes down well with the crowd. You can hardly hear yourself think with all the cheering and yelling going on. When they pull out of view there's silence, just plain silence. After all he noise that went on it seems deafening. It's an odd thought really how silence is deafening, but, anyway.  
Later that day we switched the television on again to an announcement from the capitol saying that there won't be any more programmes until the day when the scores come out. Which was three days later.

We had an unexpected visitor the next day. It was the baker. He had come round with some bread and he said it was free. Mother wouldn't take it so I hurried back inside and got a hunk of some of our best goats cheese and we exchanged gifts. Then we had another visitor with a bigger gift than bread. Gale stood outside the door with his big bag slung over one shoulder.

"What do you want?" mother asks not unkindly.

"Well. I promised Katniss I'd look after you and I have some food for you." He opens the bag to display two venison steaks.

"I shot a deer and I thought you'd like some." Gale looks down as he speaks.

"Are you sure?" mother seems very hesitant.

"Yes! Take it!" he jumps down and before we can say another word he's off tearing down the street toward his own house.

It is three days later. The day that the results come out. The results of what training score each tribute got. They had three days to practise and to perform in front of the game makers. The careers traditionally get an 8-10 score and the rest of the districts usually get 1-7 but sometimes this changes. They put a picture of the tributes faces along with their names and then their score. They start with the boy tributes.

I discover most of the tributes names then but some still allude me.

1. Phoenix (obviously that's the name of the district one boy): 9

1. Glimmer: 8

2. Cato: 10

2. Clove: 10

3. Ray: 4

3. I don't catch her name, also a 4

4. Marvin: 9

4. Maya: 8

5. 4

5. This is the fox faced girl her name turns out to be Amber: 6

6. 3

6. 3

7. 3

7. 3

8. Dahlia: 2

8. 4

9. Jedlay: 6

9. Joanna: 3

10. Scott: 5

10. Sarah: 3

11: Thresh: 10, not really surprising is it?

11. Rue: 7 amazing for such a little girl.

12. Peeta: 8 wow we usually never get more than a 6

12. Now it's Katniss's turn: 11

Silence, that's what we hear silence. Blissful silence, silence so sweet. Suddenly I realise what we have just seen. I scream. Then mother is hugging me so tightly I can hardly breathe.

"This year Prim," she begins, "this year we _will_ have a winner!"

Hurriedly we put on some more decent clothes and we hurry down to the pub. Inside there's yelling and shouting, as we come in they start yelling about the scores that our tributes got, sorry, that Katniss and Peeta got. Not tributes. Sitting in the corner of the pub is the baker. We walk over to him and sit down.

"Peeta did well didn't he? An 8! That's pretty good isn't it?" mother tries to work up a friendly conversation.  
"You're daughter did better." He murmurs always a man of few words.  
"Doesn't matter really does it?" she tries to comfort him."  
"Oh. Well, yes. But it does matter; those scores are what get them sponsors. Now that Katniss has shown Peeta up his score isn't going to be noticed and he won't get any sponsors!" The baker always has a melancholy air about him but this time he seems ready to sink into despair.  
"But it won't be like that. People will look at the scores of the careers and look for any higher or the same! Peeta got the same as the District's 4 and 1 girls! They were careers! That means Peeta's done really well already!" mother looks at him as if he's crazy to be abandoning his child to his death. As if nothing he can do will help. In actual fact just believing could get him through!  
"You've got to believe! Believe in Peeta! Help him through!" I burst this out as if it's a matter of life and death. Well it is! It's Peeta's life and death. But if it came to Peeta or Katniss winning I'd have to choose family over friends.  
"Yes, I believe but… what are the chances he'll come home?"  
"Believe, that's all you have to do. Believe." We walk away leaving the Baker to ponder silently on his damp and gloomy thoughts.

So… what did you think? I know it was short but I couldn't think of anything else to write and my editors aren't available to me as we are on holiday! So I'll have to do this all by myself. I hope you enjoyed it I know it's not one of my best chapters. Well out of 3. But, yeh. I hope you will continue to read my story and that my lack of inspiration hasn't scared you off! Please review. I wish every one of my readers too review! Please, please, please, please and please again review!

Yey! I love my readers, so keeps reading!

Xxx Rainstorm xxx

.


	6. Chapter 4, Interviews

**Heyo! My editors are back soon probably by the time I've finished this chapter, so you can expect them to talk to you soon! Anyway this is just the interviews and it goes up to the point where Caesar says goodbye and the programme would end so this won't be very long again because not much happens! Hopefully the next chapter will be much more eventful.**

**Chapter four**

Interviews

That night I can't get to sleep the world is dark my eyes are tired but my mind is full of the days events. That little number eleven in front of Katniss's picture keeps flashing in front of my eyes.

Eventually I guess I fall asleep as mother is shaking me.  
"Prim! Wake up! It's school starting again!" Of course it's the first day back. It's traditionally the first day back because all the daylight exercises of the Tributes have been completed. The next event is tonight, the interviews when everyone watches the tributes talk about him or her selves with Caesar Flickerman the interviewer. And then, then the games will truly begin.

I get up and go into the small area that is our bathroom. I climb gingerly into the cold water my mother has prepared. We never have warm water unless we boil it for tea, but seeing as we have limited supplies we save the hot water for food.

I spend a couple of minutes soaking, and when I get out Mother has put some clothes out for me. It's common knowledge that in the wealthier districts there is a school uniform but here, well, supplies are small and people just wouldn't have the money to buy things like that.

As we walk down the ashen, soot covered streets of the seam I think about what Katniss must be doing now. She'd be getting prepared for her interview having her mentor teach her about what to say. Mother and I turn round the corner and she stoops down to say goodbye. " Bye Prim I'll see you after school. I'll wait for you here ok? S when you come out just come straight over here. I love you dear. Goodbye." Then she turns around and bustles back toward the house. As I step through the school gates the children around me become quiet. Obviously not wanting to disturb me in my quiet thoughts of solitude.

When I enter the classroom of other twelve year olds you can almost see their brains whirring when they think about whether or not they should come up and comfort me or just to leave me alone to deal with myself. In the end my best friend, poppy (I've noticed that _a lot_ of girls are named after flowers! Obviously because there is little beauty in District 12 that this is an escape and an excuse to bring more beauty by names.) Comes over and says to me,

" Hi Prim, are you ok?" her voice is quiet and hesitant as if she's wondering whether by asking this I will break down and dissolve into tears. Actually if people keep treating me like this I _will _burst into tears for emotional damage! Honestly sometimes I think that I seem just a bit too small and fragile, but seriously it's not as if she's gone forever, Katniss I mean, there is a chance, albeit a very slim one, that she will come home. I tell Poppy just that,

" Look, Poppy, it's not as if Katniss is gone forever is it?" without waiting for an answer I stream on, " she could still come home right? And when she does, I will not admit that I broke down for her!" Poppy just looked stunned,

" I- I'm sorry! I just thought…"

" It's ok Poppy I know you didn't know, hang on that didn't make sense… I know you didn't…" Poppy drowned out my fumbling words with her bright laughter.

"You know something Prim? You are just so funny!" she's rolling round with laughter now.

" Poppy! Poppy stop!" but she just can't for some reason I burst out laughing.

" Poppy, Primrose! Stop that at once!" it's the teacher. Oh no we're in for it now, I think.

" Right everyone. It's time for school to start so stop running round like maniacs!" the teacher, Miss willowhark, is a kind but, stern lady.  
We all settled into our places and got out our books.

" Right today we will start with maths…" I went through the day like a sleepwalker not hearing or seeing. When we finally went home, I sat down on the sofa with a plate of salad, only a small helping, and started to eat. Mother wasn't home yet, so I had nothing to do. They don't give us homework everyday seeing as it costs to buy the paper and no one really has that much money. There will be nothing on the television as no signal comes through unless it's for notices from the capitol. Or if it's the Hunger Games that are live, but unless it's the weekend or at night or early I won't see it live as I'll be at school. But in the canteen we'll be forced to watch updates. At that moment Mother opens the door.

" Hey! Prim I'm back." Mother comes into the sitting room and gives me a big hug. "School ok?"

"Yeh…" I turn my head away. She sits down next to me,

" It will be ok, you know that." We sit in silence thinking about what must be happening now. Effie and Haymitch will be tutoring Katniss in preparation for tonight's event, the interviews.

We sit down in front of the battered television set ready for the next broadcast. I reach and press the _on _button and the screen turns a darker shade of black, then with a bright flash of light the Capitol's seal is on the screen and the anthem is playing. Caesar Flickerman steps onto the stage and into view. This year his hair and lips are a cold blue colour it looks pretty garish actually. He starts with a few jokes that make the audience laugh but I'm too tense to laugh. As usual he starts with district 1, girl. So first up is Glimmer. Her dress is gold and see through, just a little too revealing for my liking. She answers every question in a sweet voice and obviously that appeals the crowd. Phoenix is in silver shirt and white trousers. He tries to appear tough but well mannered. It's Clove's turn and you can see her mentor and stylist thought she was too tough to be sweet, dressed in black she looks strong. I listen with interest to her interview but the answer that sticks most in my mind is,

"What would be your greatest advantage in the Games?"

" Ah, now that would be telling." Her voice is cold and hard, and those six words are more threatening than anything I've ever heard before. Cato is the same. More threatening but he doesn't look as agile as Clove. District 3's interviews pass without any meaning or value. Maya and Marvin, the other Careers, aren't as terrifying as the other four but still hold power. The interviews slip by lasting what seems like seconds instead of minutes. Rue has a gossamer gown complete with wings and Caesar is very sweet with her. Again it's that one question that makes me pay attention.

" What will be your greatest advantage in the Games?"

" I'm very difficult to catch, and if they can't catch me they can't kill me, so don't count me out." She seems so earnest, but she doesn't really have a chance.

" I wouldn't in a million years."

Thresh seems just like Cato but he only answers with a Yes or a No, however hard Caesar tries to get longer answers out of him, he can't. Next up is Katniss. I really listen now. For the first time I notice what Katniss is wearing, it's a dress covered in jewels and her skin is golden.

" So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12, what's impressed you most since you arrived here?" she hesitates before answering,

" The Lamb Stew." Caesar and the audience laugh.

" The one with the dried plums?" she nods, "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful!" he turns to one side and puts his hand on his stomach, " It doesn't show does it?" the audience laughs and screams there reassurance. " Now Katniss, when you came out for the opening ceremonies my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

" You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" the audience laughs.

" Yes start then."

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either, I mean look at it!" she lifts the skirt up and spreads it out. The audience _oohs_ and_ ahs. _There's a movement on the stylist's table but I miss what it is. Katniss spins in a circle and the audience screams.

" Oh, do that again!" Caesar implores, so Katniss lifts up her arms and spins around the more she spins it seems like she's being engulfed in flames. Then she stops and clutches Caesars arm. " Don't stop!"

" I have to, I'm dizzy!" she's giggling now I can't remember her doing that ever. Caesar wraps his arm around her. " Don't worry I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentors footsteps!" as the view switches to Haymitch, I realise everyone in Panem must know about his stage diving, he waves away the camera's and points them back at Katniss. " It's alright, she's safe with me. So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there." She bit her lip and glance's at the Gamemakers. " Um… all I can say is, I think it was a first." The camera view switches to the Gamemakers and we see they're nodding and chuckling.

" You're killing us! Details, details!" Caesar actually looks like he's in pain.

" I'm not supposed to talk about it right?" this is addressed to the balcony where the Gamemakers sit. One of then a tall man shook his head and looking extremely earnest says, " She's not!"

" Thank you. Sorry. My lips are sealed."

" Lets go back, then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" My grip on the chair tightens. Katniss again hesitates and in a small voice she answers,

" Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." Thanks Katniss.

" What did she say to you? After the Reaping?"

" She asked me to try really hard to win." The audience seems frozen.

" And what did you say?"

" I swore I would."

" I bet you did." Then the buzzer goes off. " Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute of District Twelve." The audience claps loudly and continues until Peeta steps up. I don't really pay attention for the first few seconds but I tune in my ears to listen to him when the audience falls quiet. Caesar has just asked him if he has a girlfriend at home, here I mean. Peeta is silent but gives a shake of head but his eyes are troubled.

" Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta sighs and says, " Well, there's this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping." Ouch now that's sad! The crowd also murmurs their sympathy.

" She have another fellow?"

" I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," replies Peeta

" So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh? Caesar encourages

" I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help my case." Replies Peeta.

" Why ever not?" You can tell that Caesar and the audience are mystified. But the pin is beginning to drop for me. Peeta blushes beetroot red and stutters his reply,

" Because… because… she came here with me."

I knew it! For a moment the camera's fix on Peeta downcast eyes, then they switch to Katniss's face her mouth is open and there's a mix of surprise and protest on her face, but she closes her mouth and stares at the floor with a definite blush on her cheeks.

" Oh, that is a piece of bad luck." Caesar sounds absolutely agonised the crowd seem the same.

" It's not good."

" Well I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?"

" Not until now." Katniss's eyes flicker upward and I see many emotions in her eyes

" Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" the audience screams, " Sadly rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say all of our hearts go with yours." The applause is deafening and Peeta chokes out a final,

"Thank you." And sits down. They stand for the anthem then file out. They screen is dominated by a view of Katniss and Peeta, they're heads are only a metre apart but that now seems miles. Then anthem finishes and the screen goes black.

A/N

**Thanks for reading I know I said that would be short but it turned out long! Sorry! I lied! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that it was very similar to the book I know but I tried to make it accurate, at least I hope it is seeing as I can't find the book anywhere so this was all from memory. Sorry if some isn't the same. I hope you will keep reading and this was, by the way, my longest chapter yet! Go me anyway if you review I will update. Come on you know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 5, The Games Begin

Hey guys! Next chapter of Never to know as you very well know! Which chapter are we on now? Sorry I'm getting confused. Oh yeh this is the chapter where they get thrown in the arena and all die! Mwuhahahaha sorry mad moment! Actually all but one of them die. Katniss is the only one that doesn't die. I know you're all thinking I'm mad but! But! Peeta dies! Not in the arena admittedly, but he does die. I think in the book it says, "I'm not sure but I think his heart stops twice."

This I think is a quote from the book I think! I don't have the book on me so I don't really know but check it up! So Katniss is the only survivor! Anyway back to the story. I like the word anyway don't I? Anyway, here I go again, back to the story, take two.

_**The Games begin!**_

Today is the day, the day the Games begin, the day when I might see Katniss die, the day when families might, no, will see their brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, nieces, nephews or friends be slaughtered. Today is that terrible day.

Although school has just started, we are allowed today off because of the beginning of the Games.

I'm scared for her and I don't want to watch but we have to. Ever since I was old enough to realise what was going on I'd always wanted to run from the room, like Katniss did whenever someone injured was in the room, especially if they were from the mines. I may be able to cope with people being hurt by accidents, but people purposefully killing each other! It makes me sick to think about it. But I suppose that's the point to stop another uprising. The Capitol isn't at blame really. It's President Snow. Perhaps when he's dead we might someday get a better ruler who will finally end this thing.

My thoughts are meaningless though, to me anyway, and Katniss. The odds of her surviving even with all her skills at archery and hunting are not good. Six careers and all the other tributes, except Peeta probably, are going to be out for her. Showing them up at the parade and getting the highest score in training, she is probably target number one.

I try not to think about seeing her body broken and bleeding on the floor or unrecognisable because she has been slashed so much or dying of hunger in the night.

There's a nock at the door and Mother goes to answer it. It's Gale.

" I'm not taking anymore of your meat, Gale!" she says angrily. He looks at her steadily

" I know but I'd like to take Prim out with me and we can go and get some things." He looks down as he speaks then his gaze fixes on me.

" If that's all right with you?" he looks at Mother again

" Of course it will keep her from moping around the house!" I grab a bucket in case we need to put things in and we set off toward the wood. He explains that we will be doing some gathering when we reach the woods, getting things like berries and plants. I'm a bit nervous about going into the woods but the strong steady presence of Gale reassures me. We go quite deep into the woods and I start to see different kinds of birds in the trees. Not the scraggy tired looking ones that hop around the seam looking for bits to eat, but shiny feathered and bright looking. Gale suddenly stops and says,

" Prim what can you see?" he's pointing up into the tree near us, I glance up and can't see anything right away, but when I shift round I notice a bundle of twigs in the branches.

" A nest!" I whisper. He nods and sets off again.

"This is where I used to gather with Katniss…" He breaks off looking sad. I know hat he means.

We spend an uneventful day collecting herbs, berries and vegetables. Gale seems impressed by my knowledge of which are edible and which are toxic. I explain that we have a book on them and I used to look at it.

Later when I'm home I steel myself ready for the beginning of the games. I can hear the Peacekeepers treads outside our house. They're doing the rounds to check that everyone is either inside watching or outside in the square watching on the big screen.

Mother leans over and turns the TV on it's black and then, the anthem begins to lay and the Capitol's seal is on the screen. We have a picture of a wide expanse. There's the cornucopia, a huge horn that resembles the one we have to fill during the harvest. This one isn't full of district giving's but supplies for the tributes. Hovercrafts are in the air. There are twenty-four of them. One for each tribute. Great tubes extend down and the tributes are all laid out separately on golden plates. Around the plates are mines that will blow up if one of the tributes steps off their plate. One year when a girl dropped her token this happened. It was disgusting.

Katniss is on a plate facing a great lake in front of a vanes expanse of trees. Behind her there is a wide field full of what seems to be crops, and rivers surround one area with what looks like boulders.

My heart is beating so loud and fast it hurts, and I'm clenching my fists so tightly I'm making myself bleed. She has to get something and run away fast! I see a silver sheath and bow. That's it! She needs those arrows! Claudius Templesmith's voice echoes over the receiver I tune in just in time to hear,

" Let the 74th Hunger Games commence!" now we wait 60 seconds.

50… my heart is thudding

40…

30… Katniss is staring at something

20… I see Peeta shaking his head

10… so little time left

5

4

3

2

1

_**BANG! **_

_**A/n**_

_**Ok that was short yeh yeh I know. Anyway, I like that word, what did you think please press that tiny winy little button and type! Oh and on our profile we have a new poll. Who do you think Katniss should be paired with? Please vote now!**_

_**Anyway I know that was short but the next one was longer.**_

_**I'd like to thank Dshanti for giving me the idea for prim and Gale being in the woods, and next chapter will be until Katniss sees the district 8 Girl, Dahlia, under her tree. Anyway, ooh I said it again, please review and stay ready for the next chapter! **_


	8. so sorry

Ok, sorry guys, this story is like probably not gonna be continued… I know not many people actually read it and I kinda lost the will to carry on! I just have no ideas and…just writing what happened in the book from another point of view…I just don't really want to carry on…I have no ideas…because I've been working on three new stories, What If? Organisation 13 goes Camping and another one that I haven't (while writing this) decided the name, only one is published…(at the moment) but I want to get the others published as soon as I have more chapters written, so sorry for that…but not many people read my story anyways… so sorry again but I might continue so keep your eyes open if you actually care.


End file.
